


Het Smash Paleis

by spacark



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Nederlands | Dutch, Other, Tropes
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: Kort na het 'elegant' verkrijgen van een uitnodiging, klopt Joker aan bij Huize Smash.Hij wil alleen nog wel naar zijn eigen huis terug.





	1. Proloog ~ de Uitnodiging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! Ik heb nooit eerder een Nederlandse fic geschreven van dit formaat, haha. Het spijt me als het soms wat lastig te lezen is.  
> (Sterkte en) veel plezier met het lezen!
> 
> Dit hoofdstuk vindt plaats in Mementos. Dit is een soort metrostation uit Persona 5.

“Hier.”   
Een witte envelop met een rode lakstempel   
wordt omhoog gehouden.   
  
“Zeer opmerkelijk,   
waarvan hebben we de eer te danken?”   
  
“Ik weet dat we fantoomdieven zijn,   
maar moest je dit echt stelen, _Mona_ ?”   
  
“Natuurlijk,   
als mijn intuïtie juist is,   
en we weten dat het altijd juist is, dan…”   


_Tooeeeeeeeeet._   
_Kedeng, kedeng, kedeng._   
_Hhhsssssssshhhh._   
  
“ _Hell yeah,_ dat klinkt fantastisch!”   
“Hmm, ik weet het niet zo. Wat denk jij, leider?”   
  
_Hhhssssssssssh. Kedeng, kedeng, kedeng._   
  
“Als hij het zegt…”   
“Oh kijk nou, er staan codewoorden in om er te komen!”   
“Kunnen we wel vanuit de _Metaverse_ daar terecht?”   
  
_Toooooooooooooet._   
  
“My, smash, palace.”   
**Navigatie-adres geaccepteerd.**   
  
Hhhsssssssh. Kedeng. Kedeng.   


**“Joker, kijk uit!”**   
Weerklinkt het door de hallen   
voor al het geluid verstomt. **  
** ****


	2. 1 | Een nieuw navigatie-adres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker gebruikt de Meta-Nav om een nieuwe wereld in te navigeren. En daar ontmoet hij een bijzonder jongetje…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennnn het verhaal begint. Gaat zitten en geniet van de rit! 
> 
> ... Dit hoofdstuk is nog vrij kort maar ze worden snel langer, beloofd. xoxo

“Hoppa!” roept een zwart gekleed figuur dat met een zeer overtuigende flikflak en salto op zijn ogenschijnlijk dooie gemak op de grond terecht komt. Door gebruik te maken van een tactische koprol staat hij binnen enkele seconden overeind. Hij stopt zijn telefoon weg en klopt zijn jas af. “Dus dit is de aangekondigde plaats… _Mona_ , heb jij enig idee wat voor locatie dit is?”  
Het figuur haalt zijn hand door zijn warrige, zwarte haren terwijl hij wacht op een antwoord. Er komt geen antwoord, dus hij probeert de volgende naam. “ _Oracle,_ wat is de analyse?”  
En weer doodse stilte. Het figuur kijkt rond terwijl hij aan zijn karmozijn kleurige handschoenen begint te pulken.  
“ _Skull? Queen? ...Fox?_ Iemand?”  
Hij trapt de grond een paar keer met zijn hakken. Een muurtje dat nabij is oogt uitnodigend om er bovenop te springen. Hij trekt een sprintje en rent tegen het muurtje omhoog. Verschillende gedachten razen in korte tijd door zijn hoofd. _Dit voelt als die keer dat ik alleen door een paleis moest dwalen en moest vechten. Noemde Futaba dat toen niet ‘smash bros’, ofzo? De Meta-Nav gebruikte ook het woord smash. Misschien is het vergelijkbaar._  
“Hop!” roept het figuur uit terwijl hij bovenop het muurtje springt. Hij voelt zich lenig en vrij in zijn beweging, dus er is weinig twijfel aan dat dit wel degelijk een cognitieve wereld is. Vanaf dit nieuwe uitzichtpunt kijkt hij weer verder. Verderop ziet hij een klein figuur staan. Is het een vijandige Schaduw? Zonder er verder bij na te denken sluipt hij richting het figuur, dolk in de aanslag. Op enkele meters afstand haalt hij diep adem en springt op het figuur af. “Laat me je echte gezicht zieeeeee-” schreeuwt hij terwijl hij over het figuur heen koprolt, maar schrikt omdat het geen masker draagt wat hij eraf kan rukken. Door de onverwachte wending ligt hij op de grond en maakt hij oogcontact met het kleine figuurtje. Het figuurtje’s bizarre gezicht kijkt hem terug aan. “Wow! G-gaat het?” zegt het blonde miniatuurtje met puntjes voor ogen, terwijl het in een strijdhouding gaat staan. “Oh, uh. Ja. Prima.” het veel langere zwarte figuur springt overeind. “Helemaal in orde.”  
Even is het stil terwijl ze elkaar aankijken. En tegelijkertijd verbreken ze de stilte: “Wie ben jij?”  
  
In enkele minuten hebben ze elkaar bijgepraat over hun identiteit. Het lange in zwart geklede figuur gebruikt de naam Joker, leider van de Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Deze fantoomdieven stelen harten van gecorrumpeerde volwassenen zodat ze hun zonden opbiechten. Dat de rest van de groep afwezig is en hij alleen is achtergebleven verzwijgt hij. Hoewel, het ogenschijnlijk gewiekste kind voor zijn neus zou het vanzelf wel kunnen achterhalen. Het stip-ogige figuurtje met zijn blonde kuif en kleurrijke rood, geel en blauwe kleding is Lucas; een jongen die beweert hier al jaren te zijn, maar niet wil praten over waar hij voorheen vandaan kwam. Beiden proberen ze niet meer over henzelf prijs te stellen dan benodigd.  
  
Ondanks dat Joker best wel ongelofelijk eng is, probeert Lucas toch nog verder te vragen voor hij terug zal gaan naar Huize Smash. “Ehhh… dus, je weet hoe je hier kwam? Niemand hier herinnert zich dat, eigenlijk, en, ja...”

"Wel, de codewoorden voor de Meta-Nav waren... ‘ _My Smash Mansion_ ’, meen ik." zegt Joker, terwijl hij een zwart, rechthoekig apparaat uit zijn zak vist en er een paar keer op probeert te tikken. “Maar… mijn telefoon reageert zo te zien nergens meer op. Dus ik kan hier ook niet meer weg.”  
Een paar vragende ogen volgen zijn handbeweging terwijl hij het apparaat terug in zijn zak steekt. “Telefoon?”  
“Oh! Uhm… wow. Wat een telefoon is is best lastig uit te leggen. Laat ook maar. Belangrijkere zaken eerst: als dit echt een paleis is wil ik even een controle uitvoeren.”  
Lucas zijn vragende ogen worden groter wanneer het zwarte figuur naar het masker op zijn gezicht reikt en datzelfde figuur de volgende woorden spreekt: “Sorry als het wat bloederig wordt. De eerste keer is altijd een beetje ongemakkelijk.”  
Joker trekt aan het masker en schreeuwt een bijna onbegrijpelijke naam terwijl een mix van bloed en blauwe vlammen over zijn gezicht raast.  
Lucas zijn mond valt open. Een groot, rood en zwart figuur verschijnt in de lucht tussen hen in. Benen als stelten, een hoed zo groot dat je afvraagt of Ridley er in zou passen, en gigantische zwarte vleugels waar Dark Pit nog best jaloers op zou kunnen zijn.  
“Goed je te zien, Arsene!”

“ _Wij zijn één en hetzelfde. Waar jij ook bent zal ik ook zijn._ ”

Antwoordt een duivelse stem die van het grotesque figuur af komt, waarna het figuur ook weer verdwijnt.  
“Nou, op alle pech na is dat tenminste goed nieuws. Hé, wacht! Waarom ren je weg?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik nog wil even vermelden dat ik door deze fic het vervloekte woord 'karmozijn' eindelijk heb leren kennen.


	3. 2 | Huize Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker en Lucas gaan naar Huize Smash. Joker wordt voorgesteld aan de meeste bewoners en ingelijfd als nieuwe inwoner van de smashwereld.

De deur van Huize Smash lijkt op slot te zijn. Met een vuist slaat Joker tegen de grote deur om te kijken of het een reactie oplevert. “Hoezo klop je?” vraagt Lucas aan hem.    
“Gewoonte,” antwoordt Joker, “bij de meeste plaatsen waar ik kom doet de bel het niet.”   
“O,” krijgt hij terug. De deur vliegt open en de twee jongens maken een kleine, verraste sprong.    
“Welkom terug Lucas~” verzucht een moederlijke stem, afkomstig van een in een strakke blauwe outfit geklede vrouw. Joker bestudeert de twee snel en trekt de conclusie dat dit nog wel prima het miniatuurtje zijn moeder zou kunnen zijn. Er is altijd veel mogelijk in cognitieve werelden. De eigenaar van de wereld heeft het waarschijnlijk niet zo op kinderen, waardoor ze er zo bijzonder uitzien. “Oh, heb je een nieuwe bewoner meegenomen? Het is nog best kort geleden dat er weer een nieuwe selectie binnen kwam. Ben je alleen?” De vrouw wenkt naar Joker. “En altijd beschikbaar.” reageert Joker grijnzend op de uitnodigende stem, waarna hij beduusd zijn woorden weer probeert in te slikken, maar helaas. De vrouw trekt haar wenkbrauwen op, en zucht opnieuw. “Dat hoor ik wel vaker, ja. Kom binnen. De meesten zijn aan het trainen, de luie rest zit in de woonkamer.”

  
Na het vertonen van het nieuwe figuur in de woonkamer klinkt een opgewekte stem uit de aangesloten keuken. “Ooooh, weer een nieuweling? Welkom~~ Ik ben Prinses Peach, maar, wow. Je mag me wel gewoon Peachie noemen!” 

“Een nieuweling? Hier wist ik niets van,” zegt de stem van een andere dame, met net zo’n royaal vertoon als de roze vlek naast haar. “Hebben we nog wel genoeg ingrediënten voor een welkomst taart, Peachie?” Wantrouwig kijkt ze naar de zwarte vlek in de woonkamer. “Ik ben trouwens Prinses Zelda. Mij behoor je wel met de juiste titel aan te spreken, dank u zeer.”   
“O, o! Vergeet mij niet!” klinkt het van achter hen. Een hoofd lijkt maar niet tevoorschijn te komen achter het gekletter van waarschijnlijk potten en pannen. “Prinses Daisy, dat ben ik!”   
  
Joker’s gedachten vliegen weer alle kanten op.  _ Prinsessen, huh? Wow. Wel ja, niets nieuws na die tombe, maar.. Meerdere? Er zijn zo veel unieke mensen hier… wat voor cognitie heeft de eigenaar? En waar zou de paleisschat zijn? Was het vinden van de paleisschat eigenlijk wel de missie? Het ziet hier best rustig uit in dit huis. De kalmte voor de storm misschien…  _   
“Kom op, stel je eens voor!” schalt het in zijn oor terwijl hij ook een flinke por in zijn zij krijgt van de blonde moeder van eerder.    
“Ah, ja. Ik ben… Joker.”

  
Joker kijkt de kamer rond en bestudeert rustig de andere aanwezigen, die hem nog geen antwoord lijken te gunnen. Hij ziet een man met flinke spieren waar een bepaalde politicus niet tegen op zou kunnen. Die vent heeft een grote, lange, stekelige....zweep in zijn bezit. Naast hem zit een blauwharige man die ook meer spieren dan kleding lijkt te hebben en op de bank ligt een roze blob te slapen met een microfoon naast… zich? Haar? Achter de figuren leunt een grote gorilla tegen de bank. En achter in een hoekje lijkt een gigantische schildpad te staan? Joker kijkt even opzij naar Lucas en de blauwe geklede vrouw. Dit is toch wel wat anders. Waar is hij in godsnaam beland?    
Wanneer hij terug de kamer in kijkt staat er opeens een jochie met bruin, warrig haar en witte kleding voor zijn neus. Niet alleen witte kleding - ook sneeuwwitte vleugels.   
“Kom jij uit de onderwereld?” vraagt het figuur met een stem die alleen bij een professioneel stemacteur zou kunnen passen. “Zeg op!”   
Joker knippert en twijfelt een kleine seconde of hij een flauw antwoord moet geven, maar vreest dat hij met een ‘ja’ binnen deze omstandigheden misschien niet levend wegkomt. “Nee, wel uit Tokio.”   
  
“Tokio!” schalt alweer een nieuwe stem door de kamer. “Wat eeeeenig!” Na deze kreet leek de tijd stil te staan en binnen een fractie van een seconde wordt Joker in een houdgreep gehouden.     
“Mijn naam is Bayonetta,” fluistert de eigenaresse van de stem met een zoete toon in Joker’s oor. Hij verstijft op meer plaatsen dan hij al eerst was. “Maar je gaat me  _ mama _ noemen.”   
“Ik gebruik lie..liever Bay- urghk-” “ _ Mama, _ of je ontmoet mijn hakken.”   
Joker kijkt langs zijn lichaam naar de voeten van Bayonetta. Haar schoenen hebben een pistool in zich verwerkt? Oké, dat is best wel naar. “J..juist.  _ Mama _ .” kreunt hij als reactie.    
“Aaaah, wat een goede jongen toch!” kraait Bayonetta trots uit terwijl ze hem langzaam loslaat maar haar hand door Joker’s haar laat gaan. 

  
“Iew..” rilt het engelen-jochie voor zijn neus. Zijn gezicht verbleekt onmiddellijk wanneer hij de blik van Bayonetta opmerkt. “Oh nee, oh nee, alsjeblieft, het spijt me!” krijst hij uit, met de benodigde angst. “I-i-i-ik ben trouwens Pit, van Vrouwe Palutena’s garde! Aangenaam kennis te maken!” schreeuwt Pit uit terwijl hij enkele seconden later verstopt zit achter de bank.    
De mensen en het wezentje (dat ondertussen wakker geworden is) die op de bank zitten kijken Joker opnieuw aan. “Simon Belmont,” stelt de blonde spierballen-collectie zich voor. “Ike.” zegt de blauwharige eigenaar van de andere set spieren. “Jiggle~ jiggle~” kraait de blob uit.    
“Da’s Donkey Kong,” zegt Ike terwijl hij naar de gorilla wijst. De Gorilla - Donkey Kong - slaat trots op zijn borst. Bayonetta, die nu pas klaar is met door Joker’s haar te woelen, wijst naar de schildpad. “Die grote daar is Bowser,” zegt ze op een erotische toon. De blauw geklede vrouw kijkt verschrikt Joker aan. “Oh ja, helemaal vergeten mijzelf voor te stellen. Ik ben  _ Zero Suit Samus, _ maar Samus is eenvoudiger om te zeggen!”    
  
“Juist. Aangenaam.”   
  
“De taart is klaar!” schalt het vanuit de keuken. Zo snel al?! Wat voor visie heeft de eigenaar van dit paleis op voedsel dat het nog geen vijf minuten geduurd heeft om een taart te maken? Leeft hij of zij van magnetron voer?    
Peach,  _ Prinses  _ Zelda en een oranje dame die op Peach lijkt, waarschijnlijk Daisy, stappen met een taartje formaat ‘twintigduizend yen bruidstaart’ de keuken uit.   
“Gigantisch…” reageert Joker verrast op de vertoning.    
“Tja, hoe moeten we anders met meer dan 60 man hier van genieten?” zegt Zelda droog.    
“Volgens mij zijn we al met meer dan 70 hier, Zeldie~ maar ik ben de tel kwijt… Deessss?”   
“Laatste keer dat ik telde waren we met 75, denk ik,” glimlacht Daisy.   
“Zes-en-zeventig nu dus, deze schattebout hoort er nu ook bij~” verkondigt Bayonetta lovend.    
  
En even later zitten de huidige aanwezigen aan de taart. De sfeer verklapt wel meer dat ze meer geïnteresseerd zijn in de taart dan in Joker. Alleen Pit probeert af en toe op hem af te stappen, maar schrikt af elke keer dat Bayonetta hem nog maar een snelle blik gunt.    
  
Nog voor de avond valt brengen enkele andere inwoners van het huis ook een bezoek aan de woonkamer en stellen zichzelf voor aan Joker. Dit waren onder andere Lucas zijn vrienden Ness, Toon Link en Villager. Daarnaast kwam ook de leidster van die garde waar Pit in zat; vrouwe Palutena. Kort erna kwam een jongen die de roze Jigglypuff meenam om met zijn drie andere monstertjes te trainen, die blijkbaar Pokémon heten. Die benaming kwam Joker wel bekend voor. Kinderen in Akihabara schreeuwden die naam wel eens, meende hij. Of kwam het langs tijdens TV reclames daar?   
Ook kwam de huisdokter langs, Dokter Mario. Tijdens de ontmoeting slaakte Joker per ongeluk een zucht omdat hij zijn persoonlijke huisarts wel meteen begon te missen, en als laatste kwam een of andere race-enthousiast langs met een veel te luide stem en de naam van een vogel, Flamingo ofzo.    
  
De avond viel en Joker was op namen na niet veel wijzer over de locatie, wat er gaande was, of wie de eigenaar van de paleis was. Hij dacht terug aan de uitnodiging waarmee hij was gekomen. Een envelop met een bijzonder symbool gedrukt in een rode lakstempel. Op de brief stond een cryptische tekst en de codewoorden voor de Meta-Nav.  _ My Smash Mansion.  _ Erg informatief was het niet. Normaal gesproken volgen de woorden voor de navigatie het patroon eigenaar van het paleis, de locatie, en hoe de eigenaar deze locatie ziet. Maar voor een paleis is deze locatie erg bizar. Mona was er wel zeker van dat het nieuwe deuren in hun levens zou openen.   
  
Een zoete stem weerklinkt in zijn oor. “Joker-woker~ het is tijd om te slapen.”    
Slapen in een paleis? Deze plaats is niet alleen bizar, maar dat zou nog levensgevaarlijk zijn ook. Tenzij..?   
“Is er een  _ safe room  _ in de buurt?” vraagt hij aan Bayonetta. Hij krijgt een blik terug waar hij weer even van verstijft. “Is het je nog niet duidelijk hoe je tegen vrouwen praat?”   
“Uh. Kan je me vertellen of er een  _ safe room  _ in de buurt is… asjeblieft?”   
“Nog niet. M-a-m-a. Zeg het.”   
“Urghk… Is er een  _ safe room  _ in de buurt…mama?” kreunt Joker terwijl hij ondertussen tegen de grond gedrukt is door de vrouw.    
“Geen idee waar je het over hebt, maar als je een  _ safe word  _ zoekt-”   
“Ah nee, prima! Ik zoek zelf wel!” slaakt Joker uit terwijl hij onder de vrouw uit schuift en opspringt. “Bedankt!” en hij zwaait naar Bayonetta terwijl hij de hal in rent.    
  
Safe room, safe room… een plaats waar cognitie minder sterk is en hij hoe dan ook veilig zou moeten zijn voor vijandige aanvallen… Elk paleis heeft er een aantal. Joker hoopt er hier ook een te vinden, ondanks dat het paleis niet alle regels lijkt te volgen.    
Na een kwartier rondsluipen en nog niets gevonden te hebben staat Joker op het punt om zijn zoektocht op te geven, ook uit vermoeidheid. Hij vist zijn telefoon weer uit zijn broekzak. “ _ Oracle,  _ hoor je me? Ik kan mijn scherm niet activeren en dus niets met de MetaNav doen…” verzucht hij tegen het apparaat. “Ik weet niet wat hier gaande is, maar ik hoop dat jullie in orde zijn. Over.”    
Tegenover hem opent een deur. “Je zei het codewoord?” zegt een kleine, duistere gestalte die door de deuropening naar hem spiekt. “Over?” herhaalt Joker verrast, en de deur opent verder. Een figuur die erg op Pit lijkt, maar dan in een duister kleurenpalet en met taling gekleurde vleugels wenkt naar hem.    
  
“Kom binnen. Welkom bij  _ de cult _ .”


	4. 3| Een ontmoeting met de huisbaas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cult is de schoonmaakploeg van de dag.

Joker werd levend wakker en had al zijn bezittingen nog. En bonus: hij heeft nog verrassend goed kunnen slapen. Het stapelbed in de kamer van ‘de cult’ verschilt eigenlijk niet veel van zijn bed in de zolderkamer. Ook leek de groep die zichzelf de cult noemde prima te vertrouwen; ze leken vooral meer jongeren die nog vast zitten in hun  _ chuunibyou _ -fase, ofwel hun emo fase van de vroege pubertijd. Dit was vooral het geval voor Dark Pit, een jongen die zeer ongelukkig dezelfde naam had als zijn witte helft, maar dan met het woordje ‘ _ dark’  _ er voor. Ergens was dat wel zielig. Hij kwam wel over als een grappige jongen met goede sarcastische opmerkingen. Best wel een soulmate. Mewtwo hield zich erg gedeisd in het hoekje, en Wolf was er alleen tot het moment van slapen aanwezig. Voor die tijd hebben ze een halfuurtje gespendeerd met het inkleuren van kleurplaten van bandjes als My Chemical Romance. Het vrije bed hebben ze daarna in volle vertrouwen aan Joker toegewezen, dus het lijkt er op dat hij in ieder geval een slaapplek heeft in dit paleis. Tot hij er nog eens uitkomt, natuurlijk. Iedereen zal wel ongerust zijn. Zal iemand ook gedurfd hebben aan Sojiro te vertellen dat hij niet thuis is gekomen?   
  
Het was vroeg in de morgen, en ieders maag rammelde als een gek. Tijd voor ontbijt! Maar in plaats van ontbijt wordt de groep eerst vergezeld door een harde klop op de deur. “Schoonmaakdienst is aan jullie.” bromt een lage stem aan de andere kant van de deur.    
Geen ontbijt dus. Okay. Wel ja, dat is ook niets nieuws. Ondanks dat Morgana hem altijd op tijd zijn bed in schuift is hij niet altijd zo tijdig met hem wakker maken voor de laatste trein naar school vertrekt.    
Wel, een huis van 75 man moet elke dag in ieder geval schoongepoetst worden, en er zijn dus blijkbaar corveegroepen aangesteld daarvoor per kamer. En precies vandaag was de kamer van  _ de cult  _ aan de beurt. Samen met Dark Pit, Mewtwo, Wolf die terug het huis in gekomen is en Lucas (want hij sliep in een kamer met wat meer mensen, dus hij hoorde voor een of andere reden bij de Cult-ploeg) liep Joker richting de bezemkast om de schoonmaakmiddelen te pakken. Ergens voelde Joker zich niet tevreden bij deze gang van zaken: hij arriveerde in een paleis en hij is spontaan een permanente bewoner? Dat is alles behalve het plan. Maar wat moest hij anders zo lang zijn telefoon niet werkt?    
  
Voorzichtig opent Joker de bezemkast. Terwijl hij naar een rottende bezem graait hoort hij een luide ‘ _ RHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _ ’, het geluid wat alleen een Schaduw zou kunnen maken! Achter m schatert Dark Pit het uit. “Oh, da’s Dark Samus maar, geen zorgen! Snel die deur dicht gooien voor ie er uit komt hahahahaha!”   
Joker gooit de deur dicht en kijkt Dark Pit enigszins teleurgesteld aan. Vervolgens gooit hij de bezem maar naar de vrolijke tweevleugeler. Even later staan ze met zijn alleen de woonkamer te poetsen. Gelukkig kwam Palutena met een dienblad vol tosti’s voor de corveeploeg, omdat ze het normale ontbijt hebben gemist. Ze lacht de jongens toe terwijl ze vertelt welke soorten tosti ze allemaal bij de hand heeft: “Ham-kaas, paprika met geitenkaas, hummus, rode biet hummus, tuinkruiden hummus, hummus met tomaat en basilicum, hummus met gegrilde groenten, hummus knoflook-paprika, zalm, avocado, vegan, kaas, appelmoes, ananas, broodje nasi, een bamihapje tosti, engelenhaar, sneeuwvlokjes, donut-”   
Joker begint bijna te zweten uit onzekerheid of hij de vrouwe wel kan stoppen tijdens de opsomming, want dit was natuurlijk ook een soort prinses. Of ja, godin, of iets. Een bijzonder persoon die je waarschijnlijk helemaal verrot slaat als je niet luistert naar welke soorten hummus zij allemaal op een tosti heeft verwerkt. Hij glimlacht ongemakkelijk en wacht tot de opsomming klaar is.    
“Tosti met een bedje van waterkers, tosti wortelhummus, frikandelbroodje met energydrank, tomatenpuree tosti, schuddebuikjes en als laatste hummus met ei!”   
“Bedankt voor het aanbod…” lacht Joker terwijl Dark Pit, Mewtwo, Lucas en Wolf tijdens de opsomming al wat van de plaat gegrist hebben. Joker besluit maar een willekeurige tosti te pakken en mentaal een kort schietgebedje te leveren in de hoop nergens allergisch voor te zijn in de metaverse. Hij nam een hap van een tosti en de smaak van rode bieten vervuld zijn mond.   
Dit was absoluut niet zijn favoriete smaak, maar op een lege maag valt alles fijn.    
  
Na een uurtje poetswerk kwam een… gigantische hand de kamer in…? “Oh, hallo Meester Hand!” wordt er geforceerd vrolijk gereageerd. “Hier is de nieuwe inwoner!”   
“Oh, aangenaam.” Zegt Joker terwijl hij naar Meester Hand omdraait. “Ik ben… Joker.”   
“Welkom,” zegt de hand. “De uitnodiging is dus aangekomen.”   
“Oh, die brief was van u? Dus u bent de heerser van dit paleis…?”   
“Ja en nee,” de vliegende hand maakt een aantal vage bewegingen. “Doe alsof je thuis bent. … Dit is immers nu je huis.”  “Dan heb ik een vraag,” begint Joker, “Kan ik nog terug naar Tokio?”    
“Waarschijnlijk niet. Nee, bijna zeker niet. Er is nog niemand hier die voor altijd is teruggekeerd naar hun eigen wereld.” “Prima.” Zegt Joker, zijn gedachtegang anders gaande terwijl hij toekijkt hoe de vliegende hand weer de kamer verlaat. Natuurlijk is niemand hier ooit ‘teruggekeerd’; als iedere aanwezige een cognitief persoon is (wat soms wel erg twijfelachtig lijkt, want ze zijn zo levendig!) is het niet meer dan logisch dat ze niet terug kunnen naar een andere wereld - daar bestaan ze immers niet zoals ze hier bestaan. Joker zelf daarentegen is dit niet, dus regels kunnen anders lopen voor hem. Hij is hier met de Meta-Nav gekomen en zou ook met diezelfde navigatie-app weg kunnen gaan… als zijn telefoon eens zou werken. Misschien als Futaba er was….    
  
Joker loopt terug richting de bank en in een schrikreactie duikt hij er achter wanneer hij iets naar hem toe ziet vliegen. Een grote oranje vlek ontwikkelt zich op de muur achter hem. Is iemand nou écht bezig met een potje  _ paintball,  _ in de woonkamer?! “Hé,” roept Joker uit naar de richting van de belager. “Dit hebben we net- … FUTABA?!” Joker knippert een paar keer en komt tot de conclusie dat het oranje figuur met het paintball pistool helaas niet de persoon was die hij het liefste wilde zien op dit moment, maar een soort inktvis gestalte? “Woomy!” kraait het uit naar hem. “Woomy!”   
  
“Oh smeerlap dat je bent!” gilt Dark Pit door de woonkamer. “We hebben die muur net gepoetst! Oprotten!” En de oranje verfschieter rent weg.   
“Uuuuuuugh.” Gromt Wolf terwijl hij een spons over de muur haalt. Joker realiseert zich dat hij eigenlijk nog geen daadwerkelijk woord uit dit figuur heeft horen komen. En die MewTwo lijkt ook nog helemaal niets uitgevoerd te hebben. Dit wordt nog een lange ochtend. 


	5. 4| Milde Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Het avondeten is aangebrand, en Joker besluit een extra corvee dienst te draaien door curry te maken. Iedere aanwezige is bang.

****De ochtend en schoonmaakdienst is af, en Joker krijgt zijn kans om door het huis te dwalen. Zeer tevreden met deze nieuwe opening voor zijn onderzoek begint hij het gangenstelsel te verkennen. Hij kwam allerlei kamers tegen waarvan de deuren meestal wel open stonden en soms zat er iemand in waarmee hij een kort gesprekje kon aanknopen. Zo ontmoette Joker weer een aantal nieuwe inwoners. De enige inwoner die wel in zijn eigen kamer was maar die hij niet kon spreken was ene “Cloud”. Andere inwoners waarschuwden Joker al dat hij niet aan zijn kamerdeur moest zitten, want dan zou hij een grote elektrische schok krijgen. Cloud mocht namelijk door niemand gezien of aangesproken worden buiten ‘ _smashes_ ’ om. De sloten met een brandmerk van een vierkantje en de naam “Enix” lieten ook weinig mogelijkheid over om een deur te openen. Joker zou het normaal gesproken wel geprobeerd hebben, maar nu heeft hij geen gereedschap om sloten open te breken in zijn bezit. Daardoor zijn er weinig mogelijkheden om wat in die openingetjes te steken.   
  
Wat Joker wel opviel tijdens zijn tocht is dat er écht geen _safe room_ aanwezig lijkt te zijn in het huis. De cognitie van de heerser moet dus overal even sterk zijn in de gehele wereld. Dat is best een enge gedachte. Na een paar uur door het huis dwalen en bijna elke hoek bekeken te hebben besloot Joker dus ook maar zijn zoektocht op te geven. Naast Cloud’s gesloten deur waren er weinig andere afgesloten ruimtes. Er leek ook geen hint te zijn voor een mogelijke locatie van de paleisschat. Erg vervelend dat _Mona_ en _Oracle_ buiten bereik zijn: die hadden beter werk kunnen leveren om het te lokaliseren. Maar helaas. Als zijn telefoon het nou eens deed dan was er misschien een poging te wagen om contact te zoeken met de buitenwereld. Normaal gesproken is dat niet mogelijk, maar dit paleis volgt sowieso de ‘normaal gesproken’ regels niet. Wie weet kan het ongelofelijk anders zijn.   
  
Plots klinkt er een luide gil door de hal.   
“Ah nee! Al het eten… het is allemaal verpest! Oh, wat moeten we nu!?” klinkt een bezorgde stem er achter na. Na een paar seconden observatie welke kant hij het beste op kon rennen besloot Joker toch maar naar het herkomstlocatie van de gil te gaan. Wanneer hij de woonkamer in loopt ziet hij een dikke grijs-zwarte rookwolk hangen die vanaf de keuken de kamer in rolt. Samen met de andere noodhulp, Mario, gooit hij een tweetal ramen open om de rookwolk naar buiten te geleiden. Kort er na springen R.O.B. en Ness ook te hulp.   
Binnen een kwartier is het probleem opgelost, maar zijn Peach en Zelda huilend vertrokken.   
  
Joker, Mario, R.O.B. en Ness staan in de keuken de ravage op te ruimen. Maar dan beginnen hun magen te knorren. “Mamma mia, wat hebbe ikke honger-ja…” verzucht Mario. **  
**“Okay, eens kijken.” Zegt Joker terwijl hij de koelkast opentrekt. “Mijn kookkunsten zijn best gelimiteerd tot curry en koffie zetten, maar dat is beter dan niets. Wie wil er curry?”  
Een doodse stilte vult de keuken. “...Jullie… kennen curry wel, toch?”  
Voorzichtig geeft Ness antwoord: “Ja…”   
“En jullie hebben daar geen zin in?”  
“Ben je gek?! Curry vlieg je van in de fik! Absurd.” Roept Mario uit.   
“Wat? Wat is dát voor cognitief probleem?” Vraagt Joker vol ongeloof. Curry en in de fik vliegen? Dit is gewoon een overdreven parabolische uitkraming over pittige troep, nietwaar? Het scheelt dat zijn curry eerder zoet is dan mond-uitbrandend, dus hij besluit het alsnog verder te proberen. Want één, wat ze zeggen over curry is absurd, en twéé: hij heeft oprecht geen andere kookkunsten, dus dan zitten ze zonder eten.  
“Cog-wel-tief probleem! Die troep is gevaarlijk!” “Dan heb je mijn curry dus nog niet geprobeerd, die is niet zo pittig. Kom op, waar kan ik de ingrediënten vinden?”  
  
En zo geschiedde het. Een uurtje later zette Joker een grote pan vol curry op tafel. Mario staat tegen de muur, R.O.B. hoefde eigenlijk überhaupt niets te eten naast motorolie, Ness onder tafel. Een paar anderen komen de kamer in voor het eten: Pit, Wario, een kartonnen doos die ook op afstand blijft, Pichu en Ike. “Dat ruikt anders dan normaal,” merkt Ike op. “Wat is dit?”  
“Wacht, JOKER! Heb JIJ dit gemaakt?!” Kraait Pit uit. “Je kan zelfs koken!?”   
“Ik kan niet meer dan koffie zetten en curry maken,” lacht Joker. “Eet smakelijk.”  
“C-c-c-c-c-curry? CURRY?” Pit kijkt verschrikt om zich heen. Een zwetende Mario geeft hem een bevestigende knik. Ness kijkt voorzichtig van onder de tafel naar de andere bewoners. De kartonnen doos blijft in een hoek staan. Maar toen gebeurde het: Wario had er geen probleem mee en greep de pan. Hoe hij het respect opbracht om ook nog eten over te laten voor anderen was iedereen een raadsel, maar hij gooide een flinke lading meteen achterover.  
  
En er gebeurde niets.   
Hij vloog niet in de fik, hij verklaarde niet dat het heet was, niets.   
  
Oké, één ding, hij rende ook snel weer weg en de hal was kort er na gevuld met een luide knal en een flinke geur die achterbleef, maar dat was dan ook een gewoonte van Wario.   
  
De overgeblevenen kijken weer naar de tafel. Ike haalt zijn schouders op en schept wat curry op zijn bord. Hij schuift aan aan tafel. “Smakelijk.” Gromt hij en neemt een hap.   
  
En weer gebeurde er niets.  
Hij vloog niet in de fik, hij verklaarde niet dat het heet was, niets.   
  
Ness komt van onder de tafel vandaan. Mario veegt wat zweet weg en zet een stap dichterbij. De kartonnen doos is ondertussen ook een stuk dichterbij gekomen. Pit zijn opengevallen mond valt nog een stukje verder open. Pichu roept zijn eigen naam.   
  
Joker pakt de lepel en gooit wat van zijn curry op zijn eigen bord en schuift tegenover Ike aan. “Bedankt voor het eten.” mompelt hij tegen zichzelf uit gewoonte en neemt een hap.   
  
Er gebeurde niets.   
Oké, misschien wel. Joker was erg tevreden met de smaak van de curry, kraaide een vrolijk geluidje uit, en schoof de rest van het bord bijna naar binnen. Heerlijk!  
En één voor één durven de andere bewoners het ook aan en ontdekten ze een nieuwe favoriet: de niet-brandende curry. Joker probeerde ze uit te leggen dat het gebaseerd op de echte LeBlanc curry was. Het was een naam dat niemand fatsoenlijk kon uitspreken. De bewoners besloten het dus maar Jokurry te noemen.   
  
En zo werd Joker tot zijn spijt ook ingelijst in de kookploeg. Hier was hij het niet helemaal mee eens omdat hij écht alleen maar de Jokurry kan maken. En daarnaast koffie, maar er is niet eens een koffiezetapparaat.   
Peach was wel enthousiast over deze voortgang, maar _prinses_ Zelda had het niet zo op de indringer in de keuken. Daisy kon waarschijnlijk niets boeien zolang hij maar zou leren een keer een taart te versieren, ofzo.   



	6. 5| Op naar... school!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker wordt meegenomen naar de vechtschool. Daar ziet hij een stopcontact. De eerste hoop om zijn telefoon op te laden?

****  
Een luide goedemorgen weerklinkt in de woonkamer terwijl Joker er naar binnen stapt. Kort er na wordt m verteld dat het een oefendag is op de school.    
Na enige verbijstering dat deze wereld ook een school heeft, en daarop volgend de acceptatie  _ dat deze wereld ook een school heeft,  _ wordt Joker met een aantal anderen meegenomen op weg er naar toe. Na enkele korte vragen die hij stelde over de situatie wist hij in ieder geval het volgende: de school was meer als een sportschool. Boeken, uniformen en schooltassen bestaan hier niet. Wat het dus wel precies inhoudt ontglipte hem nog, maar hij besloot daar maar mee te leven. Hij zou er toch kort er na achter komen.    
  
Dat het een  _ vechtschool  _ was, verraste hem op een of andere manier nog wel. Als hij zijn tijd had genomen logisch na te denken over alle type mensen, dieren, robots en...eh de rest, die aanwezig was, had hij dit kunnen begrijpen. De uitnodiging die hij heeft gekregen om naar deze paleis te gaan zou er dus ook relevant aan kunnen zijn: de eigenaar heeft waarschijnlijk een groot gevecht met goede strijders voor ogen.    
  
Joker kijkt op naar het gebouw. Het ergste van alles is dat het er nog uitzag als een redelijk fatsoenlijk schoolgebouw. Niet erg overeenkomstig met zijn Shujin Academie, of de middelbare school uit zijn geboortedorp, maar wel overduidelijk een school. “Ugh, de laatste keer dat een school relevant was in een paleis was toen Kamoshida met een volleybal onze hoofden eraf wilde timmeren.” Mompelt hij.    
“Volleybal? Daar doen we hier niet aan. Alleen  _ smashen. _ ”   
“Ah, dat  _ smashen _ noemde je gisteren ook. Herhaal eens wat dat is?” Vraagt Joker aan hem, nog een beetje de domme spelende. En de uitleg overrompelde hem alsnog.    
  
_ Smashen _ \- het aangaan van de strijd tussen de bewoners van het huis. Dit kan gebeuren in kleine wedstrijden van één tegen één, tot wedstrijden van 8 man. Of zelfs toernooien met 32 man! En de wedstrijden kunnen op jezelf tegen de rest, of op groeps basis zijn. En nog veel meer regels zijn er, zoals het type strijdveld, of er wel of geen gebruik wordt gemaakt van voorwerpen,  _ hulptrofeeën  _ (wat dat ook moge zijn), en meer. Het was een hele berg informatie waarbij Joker het vervelend vond dat  _ Queen _ of  _ Mona _ het niet even kon samenvatten in drie woorden. Verduft besluit hij het daarom maar zelf te doen. Smash samengevat in drie woorden?  _ Sla elkaar verrot.  _   
  
“Dus, bij welke klasse hoor je thuis?  _ Melee  _ of  _ ranged _ ?” Vraagt een sportieve bokser, Little Mac, aan hem. “Wat is eigenlijk je vechtstijl?”   
“Vechtstijl… Een dolk, pistool en Perso-”    
“Een mix, huh? Hm, dan moet je vooral bij Robin zijn, hij kan je wel helpen. Die is van magie maar is ook altijd trots op het bij de hand hebben van zijn levende zwaard? Of Levin, zoiets.”    
“O, prima. Ik zal hem zoeken.”   
“Oh, en de perfecte instructeur voor een pistool is Fox!”   
Als Joker een hond was, dan waren zijn oren nu gespitst en zijn staart omhoog gegaan.  _ Fox _ ? Is  _ Yusuke _ hier?! Oh, wat een ongelooflijke opluchting.     
  
De opluchting was van korte duur.    
  
Een wandelende vossenman met een scherm voor zijn ogen dat hem Joker deed denken aan een anime uit zijn kindertijd (iets met  _ scouters  _ en  _ power levels,  _ maar Futaba zou hier meer over weten), meer kleding dan je bij een vos verwacht, laarzen en een pistool stond voor zijn neus. Juist.  _ Fox _ , een vos. Joker had het kunnen weten -  _ zijn  _ Fox is toch wat meer van de traditionele kunsten, zoals vechten met een katana.    
  
En zo kreeg hij een les pistoolschieten van een lopende furry. Of ja, dit leek een daadwerkelijke vos te zijn die kon praten en zo, dus misschien niet helemaal een furry. Onzeker wat hij ermee aan moest hield Joker zich alweer maar van de domme en gebruikte hij niet alle trucjes die hij geleerd had van de kleine pestkop uit Akihabara’s arcade.     
  
Even later was hij in gesprek met Robin over het genot van afwisselen tussen wapens die je op afstand gebruikt en van dichtbij aanvallen. Robin gaf hem ook een demonstratie van zijn bliksemzwaard, die best wel gaaf was.    
  
En zo ging de dag verder, tot het einde waar oefenwedstrijden gehouden werden. Onderweg naar de grote oefenzaal viel Joker’s oog wel op iets heel bijzonders. In een hoekje van de hal stak een wit doosje uit de muur. Zou het? Kan het echt zo zijn?  _ Is dat een stopcontact _ ? Hij trekt een sprintje er naar toe om het van dichterbij te bekijken.  _ Wauw _ . Zijn ogen hebben hem niet bedrogen! Wat een wereldwonder. Als hij nu een kabeltje kan vinden om zijn telefoon hier op te laden, kan hij misschien eindelijk weer contact zoeken via de Meta-Nav. De rest zal zich wel zorgen maken ondertussen. En Sojiro, die hem overdag in de gaten hoort te houden, zal ook wel laaiend zijn. Perfect. Eindelijk weer een beetje hoop in deze bizarre omgeving. Nu eens kijken of iemand een telefoonka-   
“Joker.”   
Verschrikt kijkt hij op naar het figuur dat naast hem is komen staan. Het was Little Mac gelukkig maar weer. “Je kan beter opschieten, de oefenwedstrijd begint.”   
“Prima. Eh,” stamelt Joker, “vraagje?”   
“Wat is er?”   
“Heb jij een telefoonkabel?”   
“... Een wat?”   
Joker zucht en staat op. “Laat maar, ik kom al mee.”   
Onderweg naar de oefenruimte doolt maar één vraag rond in zijn hoofd: wie van alle mensen en dieren hier zou wel ooit van een smartphone kabeltje gehoord hebben?    
  
De oefenwedstrijd begint. Fox en Robin nemen het toevallig tegen elkaar op in deze strijd. Schoten, rondvliegende boeken, dat bliksem-levin-zwaard-ding van Robin, kleerscheuren, bliep-bliep geluidjes met blauwe zeshoeken, spontane extra vechters en meer passeren allemaal de revue. Joker kijkt diep onder de indruk toe. Jeetje, wat gaat dit snel allemaal. Het is een stuk anders dan hij gewend is. Normaal gesproken staat hij met drie man aan zijn zij waarbij hij ook nog tijd krijgt om tactieken uit te delen (hoewel  _ Queen _ die taak meestal wel op haarzelf neemt, maar met haar bovengemiddelde IQ mag dat ook wel). Dit? Dit is gewoon pure chaos. En daar moet hij dan ook aan gaan deelnemen? Dat staat in ieder geval niet boven op zijn wenslijst, hoe een grote eigendunk hij dan ook kan hebben van zijn eigen vechtstijl. Nog een aantal andere oefenwedstrijden worden gespeeld en de toeschouwers worden met elke wedstrijd enthousiaster. Joker besluit er tevreden genoegen mee te nemen om puur de strijd regels te achterhalen en niet deel te nemen. Af en toe krijgt hij wel de vraag van een andere aanwezige of hij het ook wil proberen, maar hij slaat het elke keer af. 

 

Onderweg terug naar Huize Smash knoopt Joker een gesprek aan met Pit. Hij vraagt hem over voorzieningen nabij het huis, zoals een winkelcentrum. Tot zijn verbazing blijkt er eentje in de nabije omgeving te zijn. En Pit vindt het een hartstikke leuk idee om er morgen naartoe te gaan.


	7. 6| Opladers, kluizen en o Marth, hou asjeblieft je mond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samen met Marth, Luigi, Pit en het Duck Hunt Duo verkent Joker de nabije stad. Zijn gedachten zitten echter vast bij het feit dat ie écht een telefoonoplader wil vinden… en zijn trouwe partner voelt zich een beetje achtergesteld.

****

Naast Pit die Joker graag wilde rondleiden zijn er nog een tweetal mensen (prins Marth en Luigi), een hond en een eend meegekomen. Joker besluit maar niet te vragen of de hond ook aangelijnd zou moeten worden, en al helemaal niet hoe een eend onderdeel is van het huishouden. Na een tijdje lopen arriveren ze in het winkelgebied. De stad is anders dan Joker had verwacht. Het was in ieder geval absoluut niet te vergelijken met Shibuya. Of Akihabara. Zou er überhaupt wel electronica ergens verkocht worden? Lijkt erop van niet…   
  
“Is er trouwens iets wat je zoekt?” Vraagt Pit enthousiast aan Joker.  
“Een telefoonkabel.” “... Een wat?”  
Joker legt zijn hand op zijn gezicht en slaakt een diepe zucht. “Een… telefoonkabel. Om mijn telefoon op te laden.” Hij steekt zijn hand terug zijn zak in, en haalt het zwarte apparaat er uit. “Hij is al enige tijd leeg.”  
Pit zet een stap naar voren en inspecteert het apparaat in Joker’s hand.   
“Is dit een 3DS met maar één scherm? Of een kleine Switch? Waar zijn de knoppen? Kan je er Nintendogs op spelen? Of hoe werkt dit?”  
“Niet, want hij is leeg. Een 3DS? Nintendogs? Wacht… ”   
Pit kijkt hem beteuterd aan. “En als ie niet...eh, leeg is? Wat dan, wat dan?”  
“Wacht, wacht. 3DS?” Joker kijkt Pit scherp aan. “Je kent een 3DS wel maar een telefoon niet?”  
“Is dat raar?”  
“Verbijsterend.” Joker stopt de telefoon weer terug zijn zak in en legt zijn vinger tegen zijn kin. “Ik zoek een kabel voor mijn telefoon zoals zo’n 3DS kabeltje.”  
“Een… 3DS kabel.” “Om het op te laden wanneer de batterij leeg is?”  
“Batterij… leeg…” Pit kijkt hem vragend aan. “Je zegt dit nou alweer, maar ik heb geen idee wat je bedoelt.”  
Joker doet drie verwoede pogingen om uitleg te geven. Onder het mom van ‘driemaal is scheepsrecht, en hij snapt het na drie keer nog niet’ geeft hij maar op. Pit leek precies op dat moment eindelijk een gloeilamp te zien. “We moeten gewoon naar de Kluis!”  
“De ‘Kluis’?” vraagt Joker.   
“Daar kan je alles kopen!”  
  
Je kon er niet alles kopen.  
  
Teleurgesteld stapt Joker het warenhuis weer uit. Helemaal niets. Alleen muntjes, lelijke hoeden, CDs, _Spirits_ , en stickervellen. Nou was Pit wel razend enthousiast over een plaatje van ene Camilla, maar beargumenteerde dat het echt niet om de tieten ging. Iets over een zorgzame, moederlijk figuur dat heel erg van haar broertjes en zusjes houdt.Toen de benaming “mama Camilla” uit Pit’s mond glipte besloot Joker maar om onmiddellijk een paar stappen naar achteren te zetten en een ander gangetje in te gaan. En zo kwam hij uiteindelijk weer uit bij de uitgang van de zaak.  
  
Gefrustreerd trapt hij tegen de muur, en merkt dat hij voor de verandering weer even alleen is. Met een opgeluchte zucht loopt hij de straat op, en slaat een steegje in. Eindelijk weer even rust, denkt Joker tegen zichzelf. Het enige wat mist is zijn trouwe kompaan en huisdier _Mona-mona_ om nu een verhaal tegen hem te houden. Opeens klikt het bij hem dat er nog een andere kompaan bij de hand is die ook wel even zijn benen zou willen strekken - zijn _persona,_ zijn andere zelf - de plunderaar van de schemering, Arsene. Normaal had hij in een paleis dit figuur al meermaals opgeroepen. Het was er alleen sinds de eerste test waar Lucas bij was nog niet van gekomen. Wat stom van hem - Arsene zou vast bijzondere inzicht in deze wereld kunnen leveren. Joker trekt zijn masker af terwijl hij zijn persona’s naam uitroept, en uit de blauwe vlammen verschijnt het grootse figuur.  
  
“Beetje jammer dit.” Zegt de duivelse stem die bij het figuur hoort.  
“Eh?”   
Joker knippert en blijft Arsene aankijken, wachtend op uitleg. Het intense oogcontact dat de twee aanhouden zou een toevallige voorbijganger bijna voor seksuele spanning kunnen aanzien, maar gelukkig waren er geen toevallige voorbijgangers. Een reactie komt er niet van.   
Joker kucht en probeert een andere aanpak. “Een beetje jammer… wat?”  
“Alles is heel. Je hebt nog niemand verrot geslagen. Niets gestolen. Je-”  
“Ah.”  
“Ik verveel me kapot, man! Wees eens een fatsoenlijke crimineel!”  
“Excuses, maar-” Ja, Joker was een fantoomdief, maar niet per se een crimineel! Dat strafblad is ook niet alles! Oh, wacht, een strafblad maakt hem natuurlijk wel crimineel.   
“En waarom heb je me na al deze tijd nog maar één keer opgeroepen? Kom op zeg!”  
“Je bent mijn troefkaart, Arsene, natuurlijk-”  
“Geen vleierij. We gaan iets slopen en wel nu.”  
“Arsene,” hist Joker als een teleurgestelde TV-toekomstvoorspeller wie populariteit vergaat op Dumpert. “Doe rustig.”  
“Ik weiger.”  
“Oh, meen je dit! Gaan we moeilijk doen!? _Goed dan,_ wat heb je voor ogen?”   
  
“Joker, ben jij dat?” Klinkt het om de hoek, net buiten de steeg.   
Arsene ziet dit als zijn teken om op te rotten, en Joker laat een verraste gelukskreet uit, die hij daarna snel inslikt in de hoop zijn persona niet verder te beledigen.   
  
“Alles in orde?” Vraagt Marth enigszins verontrust. “Naar mijn weten gillen mensen alleen zo hard tegen zichzelf als ze nare dingen hebben meegemaakt, en zo.”  
“Prima in orde,” reageert Joker, hopende Marth gerust te stellen, “Soms loop ik gewoon even met mezelf mijn situatie na. Normaal hou ik een dagboek soort bij, haha. Maar die heb ik hier niet.”   
Marth kijkt hem vragend aan. “Weet je echt zeker dat alles in orde is?”  
“Prima, prima.” Lacht Joker ongemakkelijk. “Oh, hey, Pit.” Zwaait hij snel naar het engelachtige figuur dat ook vragend op het tweetal af loopt. Perfecte timing.   
Joker sluit zich weer aan bij de groep, Marth’s bezorgde blikken verder negerende. De wandeling door de stad vervolgt.   
  


**** “Oh, het is trouwens vanavond tijd voor de bonte avond! Ken je dat, Joker?” vraagt Pit vol enthousiasme.    
“Bonte avond… oh, op schoolkamp van de basisschool deed ik daar wel eens aan mee,” herinnert Joker zich. “Volgens mij deed ik vooral goocheltrucjes. Met balletjes onder een bekertje.”    
“Huuuuhhhh… wat saai. Wat wij doen is veel leuker: een avond vol groepsspelletjes zoals doen, durf of de waarheid! Doe mee, okay?” “Uh… prima. Na vandaag kan ik wel wat terugdoen voor je, en als dat deelname is aan zoiets, mij best. Ik herinner me alleen niet of ik dat ooit gespeeld heb.”   
“Niet?! Jeetje, je bent écht saai!”   
“Dat spel was altijd meer iets voor slaapfeestjes van meidengroepen, geloof ik… als jongen ben ik natuurlijk nooit voor zoiets uitgenodigd. En ik heb sowieso al een goede tijd geen contact meer met die mensen die het speelden.” De basisschool was al enige tijd geleden, en na het incident waardoor hij als crimineel werd behandeld heeft hij al helemaal geen contacten meer overgehouden met mensen uit zijn geboorteplaats.    
“Slechte herinneringen?” Vraagt Marth.   
“Er waren wat ongelukkige voorvallen,” verzucht Joker.    
“Ja, dat gebeurt wel eens. Van de ene op de andere dag kan je opeens uit je land verjaagd worden.” Herinnerd Marth zich hardop. Joker knippert. Uit je eigen stad verjaagd worden en enige tijd op proeftijd zitten lijkt opeens niet eens zo erg vergeleken met dat.    
“Mamma mia!” roept het kleinere groene figuur naast ze. “En ikke dachte ik het zwaar hebben ja!”    
  
Onderweg terug naar het huis komt Marth langs Joker lopen.    
“Hé, Joker,” probeert Marth verder, “als er iets is waar je over wil praten, ik ben een luisterend oor.”    
“Ik zei eerder toch dat het prima gaat? Geen zorgen.”   
“Prima? Terwijl je iets riep over criminelen en slopen?”   
“Oh, dat was ik niet, dat was-- eh… eh… mijn kat.”    
Marth struikelt bijna. “Je kat?”   
Joker haalt diep adem en concludeert dat hij geen geldig excuus meer weet te bedenken zonder een nog dieper gat te graven voor hemzelf. “L...laat maar.”   
“Ik denk dat we nog een goed gesprek te voeren hebben.”    
“Ik denk dat we dat maar beter kunnen laten.”   
  
De rest van de route bestond dus alleen maar uit afslag: ‘Marth’s vragen ontwijken’.    
En verder dolde alleen maar de gedachte rond of iemand zijn kat wel zou voeren tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Joker begon te vrezen dan Futaba zijn viervoetige alarmklok misschien op een chips en popcorn-dieet heeft gezet. Wat een afschuwelijk idee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rust zacht Morgana ik hoop dat je kon genieten van de popcorn en chips


	8. 7| Een veel te lange avond...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De wekelijkse Bonte Avond is gearriveerd. Joker consumeert alcohol. Niemand is veilig.

Na terugkomst in het huis nemen de stad-gangers genoegen met opgewarmd avondeten. Joker trok zijn twijfels bij de extra kruiden die Zelda speciaal aan zijn maaltijd had toegevoegd, maar besloot het maar zonder horten en stoten het naar binnen te werken. De kruiden waren ...opmerkelijk. Vrij pittig en lastig naar binnen te werken. Dit was dus zijn beloning voor die keer dat hij curry (of zoals de rest het noemde:  _ jokurry _ ) maakte? De keukenprinses was duidelijk ontevreden. Maar dat hield Joker niet tegen de maaltijd naar binnen te werken. Zijn status als meervoudig winnaar van de Oerknal Burger Uitdaging misstaat hem niet. Na het opruimen en helpen afwassen braken de avonduren al snel aan.    
  
Iemand klooit wat met de jukebox in de woonkamer. Jazz, balletmuziek, iets waar je de tango op zou kunnen dansen en Rock’n’Roll passeren de revue snel achter elkaar. Het komt Joker bekend voor, alsof het de volgorde van muziek was van een dansspelletje wat hij eens met Futaba heeft geprobeerd. Of samen met Ryuji in de arcade eens bekeken? Of misschien zelfs ergens in Akihabara samen met Shinya of Mishima. De herinneringen van een tijd die tot een paar dagen terug ongestoord verliep komen weer naar boven. Hoe zou het met hen gaan? “Hey, zet dat Castlevania album eens op!” roept iemand. “Twee uur en een kwartier lol!”   
  
“Bonte avond begint zo, Joker! Kom je?”   
  
En zo geschiedde het. Samen met een vijftiental anderen zat hij in de woonkamer.   
“Één simpele regel: als je je opdracht niet kan uitvoeren, moet je twee dropshotjes nemen! Bij durf moet je er sowieso eentje nemen, en dan de andere als je het niet doet!” verkondigt Peach aan de groep, maar met name aan Joker, gezien hij de enige lijkt te zijn die nog onbekend is met de regels.    
“En Roy dan?” vraagt Pit, “die mag nog steeds niet drinken.”   
Roy geeft Pit een vuile blik terug. “En waarom mag jij dan wel drinken?”   
“Omdat ik een verantwoordelijke volwassene ben, natuurlijk! Jij bent 15! Nog niet eens legaal!”   
“Dan drinkt Roy gewoon een glas cola dat gemixt is met energy drank!”   
“Ach nee, straks stuitert hij nog meer rond dan Sonic!”   
Shulk geeft Roy een schouderklopje. “Komt goed, er is niets mis met druk zijn.”   
“Eennnnn bedankt,” verzucht Roy, “mix die cola en energydrank nou maar.”   
Ondertussen besluit Joker zijn eigen leeftijd maar niet toe te geven, onwetende of hij wel legaal mag drinken. Drank klinkt namelijk wel als een prima oplossing voor de huidige situatie. En drugs heeft hij toevallig ook al ervaring mee.    
  
“Joker, doen, durf of de waaarheeeeeid,” kraait Roy naar hem.   
“Uh, doen.” Er verschijnt een gigantische grijns op de tienerprins zijn gezicht. “Hmm!! Hmm!! Jouw opdracht luidt… doe je masker af!”    
“Nee!!!” Lucas springt de kring in. “Niet doen!” huilt hij. Roy kijkt verrast op. Hoezo heeft die kleine snotaap er nou een probleem mee?   
Joker krabt zijn achterhoofd. “Eh, ik heb er geen problemen mee, maar…” Hij werpt een blik op het kleine kind met knikkende knieën. Lucas kijkt hem, en daarna de groep bang aan. Joker zucht. “Geef die dropshot maar.”   
Het is stil terwijl Joker het shotje achterover slaat. De realisatie dat Joker’s masker iets te verbergen heeft lijkt te groeien, en Lucas’ reactie heeft daar flink aan bijgedragen. Het maakt Joker eigenlijk niet veel uit - Arsene’s bestaan hoeft ook geen geheim te zijn, maar het komt hem op zich wel prima uit dat het tot zoverre zo gelopen is dat het wel zo is.    
  
“Jouw beurt, Marfffff! Doen, durf of de waarheid?” “Durf~wa~.” antwoord Marth voorzichtig terwijl hij een shotje pakt.   
“Durf jij Joker te kussen? Op de mond!”    
Instemming van de tegenpartij was blijkbaar niet nodig voor zulke opdrachten. Joker werd door de rest van de groep vastgegrepen in een houdgreep stevig genoeg dat je ze eerder van gespierde politieagenten verwacht, en niet een willekeurige set tieners en jongvolwassenen. Bewegen was niet meer mogelijk en een blauwe vlek schuift steeds verder naar voren, richting zijn gezicht. Joker kreeg spijt van zijn deelname.   
  
Deze avond was lang. En zou nog veel langer duren. Hoeveel shotjes hij ondertussen naar binnen heeft gewerkt kon hij niet meer tellen, maar in ieder geval genoeg om zijn bril te missen. Wat een waas was deze wereld.    
  
Maar blijkbaar was “doen, durf of de waarheid” nog niet eens alles. Er kwam nog een spel.  _ Seven minutes in heaven _ , noemen ze het. Binnen groepjes zouden er tweetallen gekozen worden en die twee moesten dan zeven minuten lang samen in een ruimte gaan zitten. En dingen doen ofzo, maar de inhoudelijke informatie rolde er het ene oor in en zijn neus uit.    
En daar zat hij dan, tussen al die meiden. Zijn teamgenoot Skull zou stikjaloers zijn. Dit wordt in ieder geval het eerste waar hij over gaat praten met hem wanneer hij eenmaal terug is in Tokio. Van alles wat er gaande is zal hij toch alleen die details interessant vinden. Joker werpt een blik op zijn kleine gezelschap. Daisy, Peach (in ieder geval, die twee zien er hetzelfde uit, maar andere kleuren...moeten die twee zijn). Leaf (ook een pokémon trainer, blijkbaar), een vrouwelijke fitness coach, Marth die opeens langer haar heeft gekregen, Robin die ook langer haar heeft gekregen en tieten, maar ze zegt dat zij de tweelingzus is van ‘de andere Robin’, Palutena, Shulk en Roy. De tweetallen werden gekozen met lootjes.    
Palutena en Leaf waren als eerste aan de beurt om samen de andere kamer in te gaan. Het leek een eeuwigheid wachten tot de twee terug kwamen. De spelers kraaiden het uit van genot bij het zicht van twee knalrode hoofden. Joker probeerde in zijn ooghoeken een emmer te vinden in de kamer. Hij was een beetje misselijk geworden van de shotjes. Het tweede tweetal was aan de beurt: Shulk en Roy. Roy histe pissig dat van  _ alle spelers hij per se met een vent moest eindigen,  _ maar ging toch mee de kamer in.    
  
En daarna was het Joker’s beurt. Met die langharige Marth. De medespelers joelden dingen als “Oooeeee, Joker en Lucina! Joker en Lucina!” Joker staat op, wankelt wat, en grijpt met enige moeite Lucina’s arm. “Tijd om te gaan, mwah?” En zo komen ze de kamer in. Het is erg donker.   
“Yo… ik zie nu best weinig, maar,  _ wowie _ wat zie je er goed uit~” Joker maakt een wenkende beweging naar Lucina, die met gepaste ongemakkelijke geluiden reageert terwijl hij zijn arm om haar rug slaat en haar lichaam dichter naar hem toe trekt. Vrouwelijk gegiechel komt uit haar mond.   
  
Onmiddellijk wordt het moment verbroken door luidruchtig geklop op de deur.    
“ **WAT** DOE JE MET  **MIJN DOCHTER?!** ”


	9. 8| Contract en contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eindelijk wordt Joker de Velvet Room in geroepen nadat ie stomdronken in slaap valt. Maar waarom zijn de twins weg en is Theodore er?! En waarom is Theodore zo boos dat ie niet mee mag doen aan Smash bros?!

“Uuuugh…” kreunt Joker terwijl hij een houten bed onder zijn rug voelt. Wacht-- Zijn ogen schieten open en een glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht. Is dit de Fluwelen Kamer?  _ Thank fuck, eindelijk.  _ Hij rekt zijn armen uit - ah ja wacht, daar zitten handboeien om, dus dat gaat niet makkelijk - en schuift zichzelf van het houten bed af, en waggelt richting de tralies. Hij kijkt de kamer in en ziet zijn favoriete oude vent met veel te lange neus aan een bureau zitten. “Eeey…. Igor...homie...eindelijk.” kraait hij stomdronken naar hem uit. “Lang geleden man….’sup!”   
Igor geeft hem geen reactie, maar de reactie komt wel uit een andere hoek van de kamer. “Dit is zo oneerlijk he! Ik vind het echt niet kunnen!” Schreeuwt een mannelijk figuur uit. “Oneerlijk!”   
“Oh hallo schoonheid….wie ben yahhhh.” roekt Joker naar de man. Hij komt hem niet bekend voor, maar hij draagt wel dezelfde kleding als het sadistische duo wat normaal gesproken aanwezig is.    
“Theodore! En ik vind het zo oneerlijk dat jij in Smash Bros gekomen bent!”    
“Aaahh, kom dan met me meeeeeee knapperd~” Joker strekt zijn rechterarm uit en wenkt naar Theodore. “Supah gezellig…”   
  
Gekuch klinkt vanuit het midden van de ruimte. “Het lijkt er op dat je nog een verrassing wacht als nazorg van je revalidatie… Deze nieuwe wereld…”   
“‘S best wel  _ dope _ ! Ik heb twee meiden en een prins gekust man, goals.”    
“JALOERS!” klinkt het weer vanuit de andere hoek van de kamer, hoewel ondertussen dichterbij Joker dan voorheen.    
“Ahem… deze nieuwe wereld laat je nog een uitdaging ondergaan, zonder hulp van je vertrouwelingen…”   
“Ja shit man kan ik Sojiro effe bellen? Of ie weet wat voor koffie ik kan maken met die troep hier...god….koffie man….ja...dang…”   
“....Nee.”   
“Ah kom ooooop!!”   
“Theodore, snoer zijn mond.” Klinkt Igor ontevreden.   
En toen stonden Joker en Theodore hand in hand. Het was genoeg om Joker even stil te krijgen.   
  
“Je hebt een lastige missie verkregen en het is tijd om de waarheid onder ogen te zien.  _ Trickster,  _ jouw spel is gepauzeerd. Het is tijd om los te breken.” 

  
Joker wordt wakker op het wat comfortabele bed. Knallende koppijn en misselijkheid vullen zijn hoofd, maar de 175% overlading van wat er in zijn gedachtegang om gaat overtreft de nadelen van allebei: jemig. Hij heeft zichzelf zojuist ongelofelijk hard genaaid. En daarmee ook zijn eigen toegang tot de Fluwelen Kamer om antwoorden te vinden voor de komende zeven jaar ontzegd.    



	10. 9| Een partner in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasleep van de kater en de realisatie dat Igor een punt had. Joker besluit maar weer eens uit te zoeken wat er aan de hand is en of dit paleis eigenlijk wel een schat heeft.

“Uuuuuugh,” kreunt Joker terwijl hij zichzelf over de rugleuning van bank laat neervallen. Hij krijgt een schuine blik van Richter Belmont, die TV aan het kijken is. Donkey Kong is ook weer aanwezig. In de hoek van de kamer staat een vleesetende plant. Ness, Lucas en Toon Link rennen de woonkamer in en even later weer uit. Joker wrijft over zijn hoofd. De kater overheerst.    
  
“Zeg, schat~~” klinkt het mierzoet van achter hem. Oh, nee. Van alle mensen… “Schaaaattepataaaat!”    
Joker wrijft nogmaals over zijn slaap terwijl hij zichzelf terug overeind werkt. “Goedemorgen…” kreunt hij. Het voelt alsof zijn kater verergert bij het uitspreken van dat woord.    
“Lieverd, hoe oud ben je eigenlijk?”   
“Zestien.” Verzucht Joker.    
“Oh, grutjes toch! Nou ben ik ongelofelijk trots dat je regels verbreekt, mijn kleine rebel, maar jeetjemina! Je hebt duidelijk te veel gedronken voor iemand die dat niet mag!”   
Ah. Dus daar is het antwoord. Minimumleeftijd voor alcohol: hoger dan 16.    
“Wist je dat kusjes van mama’s het meest effectieve middel zijn tegen een kater, schattepatat?” roekt Bayonetta.    
“Nee dank je, ik heb al genoeg gehad.” Gaapt Joker. Er wordt voor zijn neus gekucht. “... mama.” voegt Joker snel toe uit angst een pistool-hak tegen zn buik gedrukt te krijgen.   
“Goedgekeurd~” Even lijkt de tijd stil te staan en voelt hij toch lippen tegen zijn voorhoofd gedrukt worden. Bayonetta verdwijnt weer de kamer uit en Joker wrijft over zijn voorhoofd. Lippenstift… meen je dit? Hij schuifelt richting de badkamer om het er weer af te halen, maar die lijkt bezet te worden door een aantal vrouwen. Volgende badkamer dan maar. Ook bezet. Zuchtend gebruikt hij maar de reflectie van een raam om te zien waar de vlekken op zijn hoofd zitten, en probeert het weg te vegen. Hij loopt verslagen terug de woonkamer in, waar Daisy hem een kater-ontbijtje aanbiedt. “Ik hoorde het wel,” zegt ze tegen hem. “Je hebt gelogen.”   
“Gelogen?” “Dat je mocht drinken.” “Het is me nooit gevraagd.”   
Daisy zet het bord neer en neemt een denk-pose aan. “Nu je het zegt. Je hebt gelijk. Maar je gaat het niet nog eens proberen.” Joker geeft haar een enigszins opgeluchte glimlach. “Ik ben het ook niet meer van plan nog eens te doen.” Hij pakt het bord op. “Dank je wel voor het eten.”   
  
Bord leeg, hoofd net zo leeg. Joker ligt alweer onderuit op de bank.    
“Ben je al een beetje gewend aan je leven hier?” vraagt Peach die hem vanuit de keuken een glaasje water komt brengen. Joker gaat rechtop zitten en neemt het glaasje aan. “Een beetje, maar ik kan niet veel langer blijven, lijkt me.”   
“Hoezo niet? Niemand gaat hier ooit nog weg? Soms op vakantie, maar…”   
“Ik heb nog wat missies te volbrengen in mijn eigen wereld. Plus, Sojiro…”   
“Sojiro?”   
“Ah, uh, dat is de café-eigenaar die me in de gaten hoort te houden. Ik denk dat hij laaiend is als ik zo lang wegblijf. Of niet, hij beweert net zo min om me te geven als mijn ouders.”   
“Hoe bedoel je?”   
Wacht. Hoezo geeft hij dit allemaal prijs? Zulke persoonlijke dingen is toch geen goed idee om te delen met vreemden… hoe krijgt Peach dit voor elkaar?   
“Geven ze niet om je?” Probeert Peach verder.   
“L..laten we het daarbij houden. Privé informatie, haha.” Lacht Joker ongemakkelijk. Snel slaat hij het glaasje water achterover en geeft het glas terug aan Peach. “Dank je wel.”   
Het voelde alsof er een drietal puntjes vriendelijkheid op zijn vaardigheden waren toegevoegd.    
Op dat moment komt Lucina de kamer binnen. Joker steekt even zijn hand op om haar te groeten, maar met een rood hoofd is ze alweer vertrokken. Raar.    
  
Met uitzicht op het plafond draaien zijn gedachten terug naar de fluwelen ruimte waar hij vannacht een bezoekje aan heeft gebracht.  _ Je hebt een lastige missie verkregen en het is tijd om de waarheid onder ogen te zien. Trickster, jouw spel is gepauzeerd. Het is tijd om los te breken.  _ Waarom moet die vent altijd zo ongelofelijk cryptisch zijn? Het leven is geen kruiswoordpuzzel gericht op koffiesmaken. Maar goed: hij is hier nu al enige tijd en heeft vrijwel niets uitgevoerd van wat een normale paleis onderzoek zou moeten zijn. Joker draait zich om en richt zich op de andere persoon op de bank: Richter. “Is er eigenlijk een plattegrond van dit huis?”    
“Niet dat ik weet. Ben er zelf ook nog maar een maandje of twee.”   
“Hm. Kan ik nog een vraag stellen?”   
“Nee.” klinkt het stoïcijns.    
“Prima.” zegt Joker terwijl hij zichzelf van de bank af duwt. Zijn hoofdpijn is ondertussen minder, maar het zeurderige gevoel van de kater helpt hem alsnog niet echt. Joker loopt naar de keuken toe om een handje te bieden bij de afwas, maar alleen Zelda is er nog aanwezig. “Goedemorgen,” probeert hij om een gesprek aan te knopen. Hij krijgt alleen maar een ‘hmf!’ als reactie. Duidelijk; ze stelt hem nog altijd niet op prijs wegens de curry van een paar dagen geleden. Desondanks dat begint hij toch maar een paar net gewassen borden af te drogen. Na enkele minuten stapt de volwassen editie van Link de keuken in. Zelda verandert opeens van een stuk gember naar een heuse frambozenpudding. Het smelten en zwijmelen gebruikt Joker als een teken om maar de keuken weer uit te gaan.    
  
Door de hal heen merkt hij dat de deur naar de achtertuin open staat, en neemt er een kijkje door heen. Hij ziet de twee pokémon trainers, een hele selectie pokémon, Palutena en een jochie dat hout loopt te hakken buiten. Joker loopt verder en neemt plaats op een bankje dat uitzicht heeft op het pokémon-training-veld. De grotere Pokémonfiguren zijn krachtmetingen aan het doen met elkaar, en de kleinere spelen vrolijk rond. Leaf en Palutena zitten op een kleedje hand in hand tussen de spelende kleintjes.    
  
Joker probeert naar zijn tas te grijpen om zijn proeftijd-dagboek te pakken, maar realiseert zich dat dat geen effect heeft. Terwijl hij zijn hand terugtrekt tikt hij iets zachts aan. “Bwoah?” mompelt een roze bal, dat er anders uitzag dan die Jigglypuff die hij voor zich ziet. “Oh, hallo daar.” zegt Joker terwijl hij de bal een aaitje geeft als excuses voor de spontane por. “Hiya!” reageert de bal terwijl het begint te zwaaien. O, wat lief. Joker geeft nog een aai en de bal produceert nog meer tevreden geluidjes. Joker is meteen verzot op het ding en geeft het goedkeuring om op zijn schoot te komen zitten. Deze buitenwereldse kat moet beschermd worden! Wat een schattig ding!    
Palutena en Leaf zijn ondertussen opgestaan en beginnen hun kleine picnic op te ruimen terwijl de pokémon nog verder spelen. Ze merken Joker en zijn nieuwe kleine partner op. “Goedemorgen Joker, goedemorgen Kirby.” roept Leaf ze toe. “‘Morgen,” reageert Joker terwijl hij terug zwaait. “Hiyaa~~ey~” roept Kirby terwijl hij mee zwaait. “Kirby, huh,” Lacht Joker, “aangenaam. Ik ben Joker…” Kirby produceert een instemmend geluid. Ergens vraagt Joker zich af hoe mensen dan zijn naam hebben ontdekt als het niet als een pokémon zijn eigen naam roept, maar het zij zo.    
  
Even later zit Kirby op zijn schouder en weet zich goed vast te houden terwijl Joker opstaat en een rondje rond het huis begint te lopen. De hallen binnen heeft hij al eerder geïnspecteerd, maar misschien is er buiten iets te zien? Het weer is er in ieder geval fantastisch voor; hij heeft geweldig zicht op het gebouw. Aan de muur vastgeketende ladders: check. Ramen die verdacht dicht zijn gemaakt: check. Een zolderkamer die hij van binnen-af niet eens heeft gezien: check. Wacht--!! Dat is het! Dat moet dan wel een bijzondere plaats zijn. Joker bestudeerd op afstand verder wat een mogelijke route naar die torenkamer kan zijn terwijl Kirby op zijn schouder vrolijk blijft kraaien. Hm. Die spierbundel op de bank van eerder wist niet of er een plattegrond was, want hij was er nog maar redelijk kort dag. Het zou nog altijd moeten kunnen. Hij moet gewoon verder vragen naar de mogelijkheden.    
Van binnenuit zal hij waarschijnlijk niet bij de toren kunnen komen, maar van buitenaf vereist het ook wat maatwerk. Hij zal minstens een goede grijphaak nodig moeten hebben om op de muren te kunnen klimmen. Joker grijpt naar zijn mobiel om aantekeningen te maken. 

  
…

  
…

  
Natuurlijk. Die was leeg. Hm, dan maar ergens pen en papier zoeken. Hij krijgt er spijt van dat hij bij de winkel gisteren niets gehaald heeft. Die Kluis had dan niet wat hij direct zocht, maar zeker wel kantoorartikelen. Kirby blijft vrolijk door schateren. Misschien is er een bewoner die wat pen en papier over heeft? Er zijn zo veel mensen… en dieren, en zo, er is vast wel iemand die wat kan missen. Joker zet zijn linkerhand in zijn zij en leunt met de wijsvinger van zijn rechterhand tegen zijn kin. Denk na - wie zou er wat extra hebben liggen? Was er een kamer die opviel tijdens zijn vorige tocht? Een bepaald iemand die in verborgen schriftjes in zijn of haar kamer vieze fanfictie zou schrijven? Iemand die bloedserieus de hele inventaris van de keuken zou opschrijven? Hij sluit zijn ogen en probeert de scènes en personen die hij tot nu toe heeft ontmoet weer voor hem te zien. Plots flitst er een kamer voor zijn ogen: een kamer dat net een schattig ingericht kantoortje was. Kantoor = kantoorartikelen. Perfect! Hm, het was in een ogenschijnlijk nieuw aangebouwd stuk van het gebouw, met ramen aan de zijkant…    
Joker begint weer verder met zijn route rondom het huis en loopt langs het stukje nieuwbouw. Wat een geluk, de ramen staan open! Hij schuift langs het raamkozijn en spiekt naar binnen. Niemand is aanwezig. Perfect. De roze vriend op zijn schouder maakt spontaan een bizar geluid. Joker schrikt en drukt zijn hand voor Kirby’s mond. “Sssh!” Hij maakt een sprong naar voren van de muur af. Kirby’s mond vliegt wijder open en opeens weer dicht met Joker’s hand er in vast. “Eh!?” roept hij verschrikt uit terwijl hij wild met zijn linkerarm begint te zwaaien. “Los, los! Los!” De bal trekt zijn mond weer open en valt van Joker’s arm af op de grond. “W.. waar was dat voor nodig…?” verzucht Joker terwijl hij nog even zijn hand afschudt en terug naar hem toe trekt. Er komt een onbegrijpelijk ge-ya-hee uit de mond, en daarna wordt ie groter en groter…    
Joker springt snel weer achteruit maar knalt tegen de muur op. Wat is Kirby aan het doen!? Stukken grond lijken opeens los te komen terwijl de roze bal met zijn gigantische mond inademt. Windkracht zeventien en Joker kan zijn voeten niet meer op de grond halen, en wordt het vacuüm in gezogen. Wat.    
  
Oh. Huh. Hij ligt op de vloer. Joker wrijft in zijn ogen. Gatver, zijn handschoenen zijn nat. Is dit kwijl? Hij probeert zijn ogen weer open te doen terwijl hij overeind gaat zitten. De roze bal staat weer voor zijn neus, hoewel dan iets anders. Het heeft een masker op. Niet zomaar een masker --  _ zijn _ masker! “HÉ,” roept Joker uit terwijl hij de bal probeert te grijpen. “Geef terug!”    
Kirby rent weg. Joker probeert overeind te komen maar doet er iets te lang over om de bal bij te kunnen houden. Boos gromt hij. Tot hij zich realiseert dat hij zelf nog zijn eigen masker op heeft. Hoe heeft die snotneus dat nou weer gedaan? Joker trekt zijn masker af en roept Arsene op, die nog altijd een boze bui heeft. Na een minuut Arsene laten vloeken en tieren begint Joker een beetje ongeduldig tegen de grond aan te schoppen.    
“Je luistert niet eens!” Schreeuwt Arsene gefrustreerd.    
“Natuurlijk wel! Maar als je constant praat over je linkerteennagel terwijl je niet eens tenen hebt weet ik ook niet wat ik ervan moet zeggen.”    
“Je bent een pestkop.”   
Joker haalt zijn schouders op en drukt daarna zijn wijsvinger tegen zijn voorhoofd. Voor de verandering denkt hij hardop na. “Die Kirby is er zojuist met mijn masker vandoor gegaan, maar ik ben mijn masker niet kwijt. Nou kon ik hem ook niet bijhouden, en heb ik geen idee waar hij is.” “En je hebt mij daarvoor nodig?” “Nee, ik deed je een pleziertje terwijl ik probeerde te achterhalen wat er aan de hand was.” “...” Joker laat zijn hand langs zijn gezicht glijden en rust zijn wijsvinger even later weer op zijn kin. “Ik moet Kirby vinden, en ik moet iets vinden om aantekeningen te maken. ...Oh?” Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij iets in de kamer. In een oogwenk verstopt hij zich onder het raam. Arsene volgt niet, maar kijkt door het raam heen naar de toeschouwer die ondertussen is gearriveerd. Een hond-achtig figuurtje maakt door het raam oogcontact met de vurige duivel op stelten. Verrast begint het duivelse figuur naar het hondenmeisje te zwaaien. Hij krijgt een zwaai terug. Arsene kijkt vervolgens een stukje omlaag naar Joker, die zichzelf alleen maar dichter op de muur probeert te duwen en zo weg probeert te schuifelen. Beetje voor beetje probeert hij langs de muur te bewegen. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht verdwijnt Arsene weer in het niets en vormt zich weer als een masker op Joker’s gezicht. “Die krijg je nog terug,” sist Joker tegen de leegte terwijl hij de hoek om duikt. Achter hem hoort hij een raam dichtgeslagen worden. Welja, die route het kantoortje in is dus duidelijk niet mogelijk. Dan zijn er twee opties overgebleven: lief vragen of hij wat mag lenen en hopen dat ze hem niet herkent als degene die met de duivel voor haar raam stond te praten, of alsnog jatten en hopen er mee weg te komen. Maar dat heeft nu geen prioriteit meer. Nee, de nummer 1 prioriteit is die Kirby vinden om dat replica masker terug te stelen. Maar waar is die roze vlek in hemelsnaam heen?


	11. 10| Ik ben hier de dief, dus geef het terug, oké?

“Aha!” gilt Joker uit terwijl hij een sprong maakt naar Kirby. “En je geeft het nu terug!” roept hij uit terwijl hij met zijn hand over Kirby’s gezicht heen wrijft, op zoek naar het masker om er af te trekken. Zijn hand glijdt er van af. En omdat Kirby zo laag op de grond zit resulteert de scene in niet veel anders dan toen Joker dit al eerder had geprobeerd bij Lucas: plat op de grond. Kirby draait zich om en kijkt naar het zwarte figuur dat hilarisch kwetsbaar achter hem is ingestort. Joker kijkt naar de roze bal terwijl hij zichzelf overeind werkt. Het masker is weg? Hoe dan? Waar heeft Kirby het gelaten? “Gahh!” kreunt hij uit terwijl hij de bal opnieuw vastgrijpt en aan zijn armen trekt. “Waar is het? Waar is het masker?!”   
Kirby wurmt zichzelf los en rent weer weg. Joker haalt zijn handen door zijn eigen haar. Serieus? Een klein, roze, schattig maar ongelofelijk verschrikkelijk onding heeft niet alleen zijn masker gejat, maar ook verstopt? Denk, Joker, denk. Waar zou je een masker kunnen verstoppen? Hij staat op en trekt de lades van een ladekastje in de kamer open. Niets, niets, niets, een foto die eruitziet alsof het van een bedrijfsuitje in de pizzahut is genomen, en weer niets. Moet hij nu verder zoeken? Kirby staat hem vanuit de hoek van de kamer uit te lachen. Joker schiet hem een moordende blik tegemoet. “Vertel me… waar je het hebt gelaten…”   
“Zoek je iets?” vraagt Robin, die de kamer in gelopen is om een boek uit de kast te pakken.   
“Kirby heeft mijn masker gestolen,” gromt Joker.   
“O,” zegt Robin. “Soms kijkt men snel over dingen heen wanneer ze voor je liggen, weet je? Je hebt je masker zelf op.”   
Uit een reflex raakt Joker zijn masker aan, die inderdaad op zijn gezicht zit. Daarna laat hij snel weer zijn handen zakken. “Ja, nee, niet deze…” Weer schiet hij een snelle vuile blik naar de roze bal. “Hij deed zijn mond open… en even later stond hij voor me met mijn masker op.”   
“O,” zegt Robin weer. “Ja, dat gebeurt wel eens.”   
“ _Dat gebeurt wel eens,_ ” herhaalt Joker spottend. “Dat vereist wat meer uitleg.”   
“Kirby kan anderen inhaleren en kopieert dan tijdelijk hun krachten.”   
Joker’s mond valt een klein beetje open en hij kijkt naar Robin, naar Kirby, en terug naar Robin. “O,” zegt hij op dezelfde toon die Robin eerder gebruikte. “Dat verklaart.”   
Even valt er weer een stilte en Robin begint zijn zoektocht naar het boek dat hij uit de kast wilde pakken. “Uh,” probeert Joker, op zoek naar de juiste conclusie, “en dat houdt hij dan maar een paar minuten lang vol? Of langer?” “Niet heel lang, nee. Maar lang genoeg om je een koekje van eigen deeg te geven als je hem boos maakt.” lacht Robin hem toe.   
“Hm. En doet hij het soms zonder reden?” vraagt Joker terwijl hij met een schuin oog Kirby nog in de gaten probeert te houden. “Misschien was hij gewoon geïnteresseerd in je.” “Ik ga het daar maar op proberen te houden, dan. .... Bedankt voor de uitleg.”   
“Geen probleem.” Robin wipt een dik, paars boek uit de kast. “Ah, perfect.” En weg is hij. Joker en Kirby blijven achter in de kamer. Moet hij zich nu verontschuldigen? Nee toch? Kirby begon. Hmf.   
  
Joker neemt een kijkje in de boekenkast. Notitieblokjes… zou er een notitieblokje liggen? Lijkt er niet op. Zijn oog valt wel al snel op een stuk losliggend perkament, op een zeer narratief gemakzuchtige manier geplaatst. Het schreeuwt gewoon ‘dat ene boek in een animatie die wel apart getekend is omdat die even later uit de kast gehaald wordt’. Zou het? Hij grijpt het papiertje van hoge kwaliteit en vouwt het uit. Fantastisch! Het probleem om de bouwtekeningen van het huis te vinden is ook meteen opgelost. Of ja, meteen, het heeft een paar dagen gekost. Hij heeft in ieder geval nu een goed overzicht om mee te werken. Vanavond maar eens even goed aan de slag gaan en eventueel aan Dark Pit nog vragen of hij er nog wat opmerkingen over heeft. Hij stopt het weg in zijn jaszak. Kirby tikt opeens zijn enkels aan. Verschrikt tilt hij zijn been op.   
“O,” reageert hij op de kleine bal. Het kraait naar hem terug. Joker zucht en zakt door zijn knieën om wat meer op ooghoogte te komen met Kirby. Hij tikt de bal tegen zijn voorhoofd, voor zover er een voorhoofd aanwezig is. “Als je je-weet-wel niet meer doet, vergeef ik je.”   
“Ha~ya~~” roept Kirby uit. Het lijkt instemmend te zijn. Moge het ook zo zijn.   
  
Even later zitten ze in de woonkamer op de bank, weer bij Richter die nog steeds iets aan het uitvoeren is op de hoek van de bank. Joker loopt mentaal de inventarischeck na: lege telefoon, plattegrond. Met een pen of potlood moet hij in ieder geval een eind kunnen komen om aantekeningen te maken, maar een notitieblok er bij zou geen kwaad kunnen. Hij zou dus toch nog bij het hondenvrouwtje langs moeten gaan. En laat het nou net toeval zijn dat ze binnen loopt. “Slecht nieuws,” begint ze te vertellen tegen de kinderen die ook in de kamer zijn. Toon Link, Lucas en Ness kijken op naar haar. “Wat is er, mevrouw?” vraagt Lucas verschrikt. “Is het ernstig?” vraagt Ness verrast. “Hiya?” kraamt Toon Link uit.   
“Er is een soort duivel buiten… jullie kunnen beter binnen blijven. Ik heb iedereen al naar binnen geroepen verder! Wees voorzichtig, oké?”   
“Duivel?!” de kinderen kijken elkaar verschrikt aan. “Hoe bedoelt u, mevrouw Isabelle?” vraagt Ness.   
“Hij is groot, heel groot, zwart en rood,” dicht Isabelle per ongeluk. “En gevaarlijk! Dus blijf binnen tot we weten hoe het zit, oké?”   
  
Lucas zijn ogen trillen terwijl hij het beeld weer voor zich ziet van een soortgelijke duivel die hij een paar dagen geleden zag. Joker begraaft zijn hoofd in de bank. Zijn lot ligt nu in Lucas zijn handen.   
  
Lucas zegt niets. _Nog_ niets.   
En daarna trekt hij zijn mond open.


End file.
